Diskussion:Zeitreisen Wikia
thumbThemen: Odyssee 2116, Der Beginn Auszug: Die Bilder kamen in Schüben. Elementare Ereignisse sah er wie im Kino, aber viel schneller. Die Jahre: 2032, 2066, 2093 und am Ende 2116 hatten für Jonas eine besondere Bedeutung. In 2032 gibt es 2 Weltwährungen. Auf der einen Seite die, von Deutschland und Russland beherrschte, europäische Währung, den Eubel, und auf der anderen Seite, die von Amerika, China und Indien beherrschte interkontinentale Währung, der D''ry. So, wie die Währungen, standen sich auch die politischen Kräfte gegenüber. Die USA hatten sich aus Europa zurückgezogen. Die ''NATO ( North Atlantic Treaty Organization) gab es nicht mehr. Es gab nun den EP (Europäischer Pakt) und die AAIO (American Asian India Organization). Die Wirtschaftlichen Interessen hatten sich total verlagert. Weg vom Globalismus, raus aus der Globalisierungsfalle, hin zum geografischen Lokalismus. Back to the Roots ! Jeder Staat wollte lieber seinen Binnenmarkt schützen, als sich von imperialistischen Vorherrschaftsansprüchen reglementieren zu lassen. Verstärkt wurde diese Entwicklung durch die zunehmende und bedrohliche Unzufriedenheit der ärmeren Länder. Riesige Abwanderungswellen und Flüchtlingsströme überfüllten Europa, brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen. Zwischen 2020 und 2032 verschärfte sich der Konflikt zwischen Arm und Reich. Den täglichen Unruhen auf den Straßen wurde mit massiven Einsatz von Polizei und Militär begegnet. Die Gewaltbereitschaft, auf beiden Seiten, verschlimmerte sich drastisch. Es herrschte ein regelrechter Guerillakrieg. Zum Schluss lag es auf der Tagesordnung, dass normale Bürger auf offener Straße, beim Einkaufen, an der Ampel oder sonst wo, einfach massakriert wurden. Aus purem Hass, ohne Motiv. Die Armen hatten es satt, dem Wohlstand von Wenigen, einfach nur zuzugucken. Eine massive Umverteilung des Kapitals war die Folge. Die Reichen konnten nicht anders, als etwas abzugeben. Ansonsten hätten sie ihre Yachten, Porsches, Flugzeuge, u.s.w selber bauen müssen. Das konnten und wollten sie nicht. Wer will schon etwas aufgeben, und schon gar nicht den eigenen Wohlstand? Schlaraffenland und Hungersnot liegen so eng beieinander. Sie wollten weiterhin ihre Mobilität genießen. Allerdings nicht auf Rädern. Es ist das Zeitalter des Magnetismus. Reibungen müssen überwunden werden, ohne Energieverlust. Auf Supraleitern schweben die Fahrzeuge auf vorbestimmten Bahnen mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit. Menschliches Versagen ist ausgeschlossen. Ein weltweit umspannendes Netz liegt, gesteuert per Software, auf dem Erdball. Neben diesen erstaunlichen technologischen Fortschritt und den elementaren Bedürfnissen der Menschen klafft eine riesige Lücke. Das Wasser wird immer knapper. Sauberes Wasser wird mehr und mehr zum Luxusgut. Jonas sieht wie in Kalifornien kostbare, uralte Mandelhaine, im Wert von 160 Millionen Euro, einfach abgeschrettert werden. Es gab kein Wasser mehr, und der Grundwasserspiegel sinkt immer weiter, weltweit. Der Gipfel ist ein Wasserkrieg zwischen der Türkei, Syrien, Iran und Israel. Eine Atombombe des Iran löscht Israel aus. Jonas wurde bei dem Anblick mulmig zumute. So viele unschuldige Menschen sterben zu sehen, in so kurzer Zeit. Eine grausame Zukunft, das muss ich nach meiner Rückkehr verhindern, beschloss er. Im Gegensatz zur Wasserknappheit und ihren grausamen Folgen ist es beim Menschen genau umgekehrt. Es gibt zu viele. Die Produktion ist automatisiert. Es wird immer weniger menschliche Ressource benötigt. Die Politiker denken weltweit ernsthaft an Sterilisation, zumindest für eine Generation. Der Tittytainement Effekt, die Ruhigstellung der überflüssigen Menschen, nimmt absurde Formen an. Die Qualität von Information und Unterhaltung wird von der digitalen Dauerberieselung erstickt. Absurde Talkshows mit extrovertierten Banausen welche, vollkommen bewusstseinsfremd, ihren Ego Trieb vor der laufenden Kamera masturbieren und sich dabei auch noch für unersetzlich wichtig halten. Das Klicken an digitalen Geräten ist zur Sucht, nein vielmehr, zur Flucht geworden. Ein Wegrennen vor dem Gefühl der Überflüssigkeit, der Nutzlosigkeit. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Jonas das Gefühl, er muss sich von seinem Smartphone trennen, es entsorgen. ''Luke stoppte den Inokron. ''»''Alles klar? Geht es noch?«'' »Ist heftig Luke, ich steh das aber durch.« »OK.« Jonas speiste seine Gedankenwelt weiter, mit dem Wissen aus 100 Jahren. Zwischen 2032 und 2066 herrscht ein Klima der Kontroversen, weltweit. Die Besserverdienenden wollen die Menschen reduzieren und benutzen: Die Ärmeren sind das Problem, es gibt zu viele. Die bewussteren Menschen organisieren sich in effektiven Gruppen. Die Kinder stellen sich gegen ihre reiche Eltern. Sie fühlen sich zunehmend leer, ausgelutscht von der permanenten Konsumidee. Sie suchen nach nachhaltigen Inhalten. Nach Befriedigung im Innern. Die Gesellschaft fragmentiert sich, Individualität ist gefragt. Massenbewegungen sind out. Religiöse Splittergruppen finden regen Zulauf. Eine positive Wirkung verpufft jedoch. Das rasche Wachstum frisst neue Ideen von innen auf. Die Entwicklung des Bewusstseins kommt in Mode. Der Perspektivpass wird von den, immer noch herrschenden Kapitalisten, erfunden. Geborene Kinder, ohne materielle Perspektive, werden zwangssterilisiert. Das Geld regiert immer noch die Welt. Im Jahre 2093 wird der Bewusstseinschip zur Marktreife gebracht. Je nach finanziellen Möglichkeiten können Eltern, für eine positive Zukunft ihrer Kinder, eine bedingte Gedankensteuerung und Bewusstseinsstufe ihrer Nachkommenschaft beantragen. Ein Gremium aus Politik und Wirtschaft entscheidet dann darüber, ob es genehmigt wird. Es bilden sich viele Untergrundbewegungen, die damit nicht einverstanden sind. Der Schlüssel zum weiteren, ungerecht verteilten, Wohlstand liegt in den Grundbedürfnissen des Menschen. Luft und Wasser ! Für gutes Wasser wird eine Steuer erhoben, um die gestiegenen Förderungskosten zu bezahlen. Das atmen der Luft ist nicht mehr umsonst. Wer nicht spurt, der erstickt. Die Angst davor, in 4 Minuten zu sterben, stellte die uralte Ordnung wieder her. Die Nanobiologie ermöglicht den Menschen sehr alt zu werden. Ist jedoch sehr teuer. Jonas sieht Bilder von Menschen, die über 200 Jahre alt sind. Sie sehen fürchterlich plastisch aus. Jonas erinnern das an seinen Sponk. Irgendwie tot, aber doch lebendig. Die Nanobiologie entwickelte sich seit der Jahrtausendwende stetig weiter. Sie wurde ein eigener Zweig der Naturwissenschaften. Besondere die Interdisziplinarität mit neuen Methoden der Astrophysik. Nanomikroskopische Roboter, sog. Nanorobots, durchfließen den Körper und können gezielt gesteuert werden, um biologische Prozesse zu manipulieren, zu analysieren und nachzubauen. Diese Prozesse sind so winzig, das sich alle Längenausdehnungen unterhalb der Wellenlänge des sichtbaren Lichts bewegen, mit dem bloßen Augen, nicht zu sehen sind. Auch die Exobiologie, aus der Frühzeit der Raumfahrt, verändert das Leben auf der Erde. Sie untersucht die Verbreitung und Evolution des Lebens in den Universen, außerhalb einer lebenstauglichen Umgebung. Am 21.12.2116 wurde endgültig nachgewiesen, das auf einem entfernten Planeten Leben existiert. Eine sonderbare Botschaft wurde empfangen. Die Entschlüsselung dauert an. Gleichzeitig findet eine Umkehrung der Pole der Erde statt. Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches. Alle 300.000 - 500.000 Jahre kommt es zu einem Polsprung. Der Geodynamo ''des Erdkerns dreht sich in eine andere Richtung. Das Magnetfeld der Erde kehrt sich um. Jonas dachte sofort: ''Alles Zufall ? Ausgerechnet am Tag des Endes des Maya Kalenders ? Patbrave (Diskussion) 05:38, 28. Sep. 2015 (UTC)